In the art of drag, or so called street, racing of motorcycles the reaction time for leaving the starting line beginning from a stationary position is extremely critical. Conventional clutches that are normally utilized in motorcycles are operated manually by a lever mounted on the handlebar. The coordination of increasing speed with the accelerator and releasing the clutch at the proper engine speed has proven to be ineffective and erratic. The most optimum speed of the engine when engagement occurs depends upon many factors, such as the size or displacement of the engine, weight of the motorcycle and driver as a combination, track conditions, and many other constituents. Manual operation does not allow consistency in this critical value, therefore, the top racing faction has locked toward a centrifugal clutch allowing a mechanical predetermined set point to be utilized for engagement of the clutch. The prior art in this field has applied a clutch that uses a dry plate of a type of material with a high coefficient of friction against metal inner plates. While the clutch inherently operates satisfactorily, considerable modification to the structure is required. Since the conventional clutches in modern motorcycles employ an oil lubricated system including the clutch plates, the application of a dry type clutch necessitates closing off part of the crankcase housing that contains the clutch and installing the entire assembly on the outside with an oil seal inbetween. Further, as the entire clutch is external, there is no support for the rear bearing and the shaft is then cantilevered outward reducing the strength, balance, and life of the bearings. This modification is also very expensive, as the main structure of the motorcycle is affected and all new components are required to replace the existing factory designed clutch. The known advantage of a centrifugal clutch to gain superiority in regulated speed engagement and slip control is almost universally accepted in the art.